The oldest
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: Brian O'Conner needs help. His sister Isabella wants nothing to do with him.But when he comes to her with his pregnant fiance, her brother and their whole team, will she be able to say no? Cannon couples, All human, only Jasper, Alice & Edward. Bella/OC
1. What sister?

**I do not own Fast Five; if I did I'd own all of your asses.**

Gisele's car swerved and was an half an inch from hitting a column. She pushed down on the brakes and stopped her car, but not before it skidded a lot. She got out of the car and pushed her hair back from her face.

"How did I do?" She asked. Mia turned to look at the monitors and turned back to Gisele.

"You did great," She said." But camera 2 saw you." She cursed and hit the hood of the car.

"You guys don't get it do you?" Rome said."It's not the drivers it's the cars. We need faster ones."

"I know just the person." Brian said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Who?" Dom asked.

"My sister." He said."You have a sister?" Mia asked. He nodded."How come I've never heard of her?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"It's a long story." He said."We're not on speaking terms-"

"And you think she'll help us?" Tej asked."Yeah if we cut her in."

"Fine," Dom said."Call her up and get directions to her house."

"She still lives in the same house she did 6 years ago." He says."Everyone get in a muted car of some sort. The cops are looking for ours and my sister will freak if feds show up at her house."

It was decided Mia, Dom, and Brian would go in a dingy old Mazda, Han and Gisele would go in an old pick up truck, and Tej, Tego, and the others would go in a van. Brian led the string of cars to his sisters' house trying not to be spotted by cops of feds. While riding there Mia decided to question her fiancé about his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" She asked. Brian sighed.

"Me and my sister were all each other had growing up. When I went off to college she went off o an art school in here in Rio. She liked it so much she stayed here. I came up to visit her a few years ago and stuff happened. So long story short, she kicked me out of her house and I never saw her again." The sadness in his voice told Mia he didn't want to talk about it. She rubbed his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough they pulled up to a warehouse. It was big with muted colored bricks and had a bunch of kids' toys in the front. Under the metal stair case, on the side, and behind weeds and leafless bushes.

They all got out their cars and grouped in front of the Mazda.

"This is where your sister lives?" Gisele asked with a grimace.

"Yeah," He answered."But it's a lot better on the inside." He told them. They all walked the dirt path and up the stair case until they reached the door. With Mia and Dom standing behind him, Brian knocked on the door.

**I know it's short but I'll write more if I get at least 3 reviews. If you don't feel like doing that go to my profile and vote on weather I should continue.**

** 143 LunaEvanna **


	2. The meet and greet

**Okay so the people have spoken with 8 reviews! You guys are great! Some of you are asking who will Bella be paired with and one of you said I should pair her with Dom. I would but then it would mess with every joke and misunderstanding. Some of you probably won't like it but I will.**

Brian knocked on the door and a few moments later there were a few clicks as the door is opened. A woman with brown hair answers it. She wore a pair of jean and a purple strapless shirt with diamond designs that tied in the back. Her back was to them since she was yelling at someone in the house.

"You're 9 feet away from the door and you couldn't answer it?" She asked with an irritated huff. She turns to them with a smile but it quickly disappears as she sees Brian. She doesn't even try to give him a chance to talk before she tries to shut the door, but Brian sticks his foot in the way.

"C'mon Bella, I'm your brother." She opens the door and glares at him.

"A brother I made perfectly clear to that I never wanted to see him again." She tried to close the door again. "C'mon I said I was sorry." That made her open the door and step out, closing it behind her.

"Sorry?" She said."Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for what you did." She said.

'It was an accident." He said.

"How do you sleep with someone on accident?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," Mia said stepping in."Who did you sleep with?" Bella looks at her.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm his fiancé." She said.

"So you finally got over Mia?" Bella asked looking at Brian.

"No I'm Mia." She quirked a brow.

"You still managed to get the girl."

"You read my letters?" Brian asked.

"After the first year." She said, her tone starting to soften."I ignored them for a while until Dylan found them and made me read it. Look," She said."I know you're in trouble." She held up her hand knowing he was about to interrupt her."I have a T.V, I know you're in trouble and I will help you."

"Why the change of heart?" He asked.

"You're still my baby brother and I promised mom I'd look after you." She hugged him the best she could with him being 3 inches taller and when she did she saw all of his companions. She pulled back."I have two questions. What the hell are you doing breaking a convict out of jail?" She asked. Dom stifled a laugh when Brian chuckles.

"I had to, remember anything for family?" He asked. She nodded."What was your second question?" He asked.

"Who are all of these people?" She asked with her arms crossed. He sighed.

"These are my friends. Dominic Toretto, Mia's brother, Han Lue, Gisele Harabo, Roman Pierce, Tej Parker, Tego Leo, and Rico Santos." I kinda drug them into this and now we have to see it through."

Isabella looked at her brother and remembered the time that he threw his Frisbee into their neighbor's yard, when they were younger. Bella went over their fence to get it since they weren't home, but while she was getting it they came back and caught her, but he wouldn't let her get in trouble by herself.

"Come inside and we'll talk." She said opening the door and going back inside. They all followed with Mia and Brian in front. They were amazed at what they saw. The living room was huge and comfortable looking. The walls were a light purple with pictures of different things from flowers to sunsets. There were 2 couches and a few arm chairs. The carpet was white and there was a brown coffee table between the couch and the T.V.

A girl about 9 sat on the couch. She had blonde brown hair with a pink extension here and there. She had fair skin, green eyes and a few freckles on her face. She had her feet on the coffee table with some papers lying on a notebook on her lap. She looked up at them as they came through the door.

"Mom who are they?" She asked causing Brian to look at Bella.

"Do your homework and I might tell you." She said kissing the girls head. She led them down a hall passing a lot of doors until they got to a metal one. She pushed it open and loud music attacked their eardrums. She led them down a stair case until they got to a plat form above the real ground. There were about twenty-five cars there, all different sizes and colors. She turned to them.

"We can talk here." She said. Brian didn't know where to begin.

**Sorry I'm doing this but it's 6 in the morning and plus too much awesomeness can kill you. So I'll see you next chapter…if I get 6 more reviews. I'd still write any ways but it's the thought that counts.**

**143 **

**LunaEvanna**


	3. Garage talking

**I can't believe it when I looked at my reviews again I had 15 for chapter one alone and I got 11 for chapter 2! I love you guys so much that anyone who guesses who Bella is with will get the answer straight from me! **

**I do not own Twilight or Fast and Furious. I only own the computer I'm writing on…Oh wait no, this is my moms.**

The others couldn't help but stare at the cars in Isabella's garage. Han couldn't keep his eyes off of a cherry red Maxda **(Not a real car type I just decided to make my own.)** with 'I'ma whoop yo ass!' in bold black Japanese.

"You make these?" He asked. She turned his attention back to him.

"Yeah, I had help from a friend." She responded."Jake?" Brian asked. She nodded .He turned back to the car.

"Interesting choice of words." He said."It's not my car." She responded.

"Is Jake the one you slept with?" Mia asked but Brian just ignored her.

"So," Bella asked."What kind of a mess is you in?"

"Um…Well-"Brian started.

"Man!" Roman said."Stop being a pussy and tell her." Brian was about to but not fast enough for Roman."He wants us to rob the dude that basically owns this country and we need faster cars." He said then crossed his arms, pursing his lips looking at Brian."Pussy." He murmured.

Bella looked at him."You want to hit Herman Reyes?" She asked. He nodded."Alright I'm in." She said and Brian smiled."If," She continued."You cut me in."

"See," Brian said turning to everyone."I told you she would help." He said and Mia rolled her eyes."Now," Brian said turning back to his sister."How the hell do you have a nine year old kid that I didn't know about?"

"Well I didn't say she was biologically mine." She defended."But I'm basically her mother I've been raising her since she was 3."

"Um…Excuse me." Mia said making them turn to her."I still want to know who you slept with." She said turning to her boyfriend.

"My fiancé." Bella answered making Brian groan and all the man to stifle their laughs as Mia gaped at Brian. He always knew his sister would use that against him.

**Okay I know it was short but again it is 8 AM and I need my sleep, and also to Sushilover22 I will never kill Han but I cant put him with Bella since he belongs with Gisele and to answer a question someone asked me, Bella is being paired with one of my original characters.**

**143**

**LunaEvanna**


	4. Meeting Donny

**Okay when I check to see how many reviews I got for chapter 3 I realized that I got six and I appreciate every single one of you people who read it I just wish you would review. I love criticism, I put it on my cereal every morning and mix it into my milk, and props to JulesLillianTeller who says my chapters are freakin' funny and to Color Me Cruel who admits I am confusing him of her but love it anyways!**

"Mia would you let it go?" Brian asked his fiancé for the thousandth time since they came back upstairs.

"Um…no! Your sister just told me you slept with her fiancé! I want to know who he is!" She said causing Gisele and everyone else to crack up again.

"It wasn't-"Brian began but his sister shushed him."What?" He asked.

"Some people in the house actually sleep." She told them as they interred the living room again, where the little girl was still doing her homework."You guys can sit down, I'll be right back." She said then went down the other hallway. As they sat down the girl just stared at them. Gisele sat on the arm of a chair that Han was currently seated in, Brian and Mia sat in a love seat, Dom and Rico sat on one sofa while Roman, Tego and Leo sat on the other.

"So," Mia began."What's your name?" She asked the little girl, but she just stared at her papers, so she tried again."My name is Mia." She said. After a few seconds the girl got up and ran down the hallway they just came from but went into the second door on the left side.

"What was that about?" Roman asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Mia said, but then a moment later she came back in with a boy that looked about 16. He had brown hair going all over making it look like he just got out of bed and tired looking green eyes. He looked up and saw them and looked back down at the girl. He started doing some strange hand movements towards her and she did some back.

"What are they doing?" Dom asked.

"Sign language." Brian answered making everyone look at him."What? I was a cop. I know these things." He said simply. The boy and the girl stopped their conversation and looked back at them.

"My sister would like to know who you are." The boy said. Brian stood up to face the boy followed by everyone else.

"I'm Brian," He stated."Bellas brother. Who are you?"

"I'm the man of this house." He stated like it explained everything and Roman stifled a laugh.

"Slow down kid." Dom said chuckling. He turned to him.

"So you're the pussy that had to get broken out of jail by a cop and your sister?" Dom was about to lay it on that kid when Bella came back, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay so we can go downstairs and I'll see what I can do…" She said trailing off once she saw the boy."So I see you met Donny." She said with a smile on her face."Are you getting to now my friends?" She asked him oblivious to what just happened.

"Yep," He said with a smile."The meat man here was just explaining to me and Kellie how he escaped from jail." She turned to Dom.

"Why would you tell them something like that?" She asked."She's 9 years old! She still wets the bed." Dom was trying to say something but couldn't get out of his mouth so he just settled for glaring at the boy making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry." He reassured her."I took her hearing aid." He said holding them out in his hands. She let out a breath and smacked him against the head.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"He suggested it!" Donny accused pointing to Dom. Before he could say anything she hit his head too and all the guys laughed.

"Let's go sweetie." She said picking the girl, Kellie up despite her size and she laid her head on Bellas shoulder."Donny you come with me." She said and he followed.

Once they were out of ear range Dom turned to Brian."I don't like that kid."

**Okay it's short but I have to clean the dished and I'm using my brothers laptop. I love you all.**

**143**

**LunaEvanna**


	5. The Warehouse of Women

**49 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I own nothing.**

Bella came back by herself and stood in front of the TV.

"So you guys are robbing Reyes. Why did you come to me?" She asked.

"We need faster cars." Dom said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Then you came to the right place. Follow me." She said. They all stood up and followed her down a hall where she had taken Donny and Kellie. The walked to the end of it where a long deep red curtain hang. She pulled it back to show an elevator door. She took a key out of her pocket and put it inside the lock. The door opened to a space big enough to fit a large truck."Get in." She said but when no one moved she sighed."I'm not trying to murder you all." Dome went in first and then Mia and Brian followed by everyone else. Bella went inside last and pressed a red button causing the doors to close and the elevator to go down. Soon it stopped and they all got out hearing Lil' Wayne blast into their ears.

Bella led them all out to a balcony overlooking what seemed to be an underground garage. There were almost 30 cars of various shapes, sizes and colors. Four of the cars hood was up so they assumed people were in them.

"What is this place?" Tego asked.

"This is my garage. If you can't find what you need here then get the hell out cause I don't do that shit." She said making Dom and Brian chuckle."Dyl!" She yelled and a head popped up. She had golden blonde hair and jade green eyes. She wore a pair of denim cut-off shorts and a dark red sports bra with white Nike tennis shoes. She came from behind the car while wiping her hands with a rag. "_Temos os visitantes_." She turned to her brothers friends. "Come with me." She said and walked down the stairs. They followed her and stopped when they saw the woman."Brian's friends this is my best friend Dylan."

"Hey Brian." Dylan aid giving a small wave to him."Who are the Newbs?"

"Mia, Brian's fiancé, Dominic her brother, Gisele, Han, Tego, Rico, Tej, and Roman." She introduced. Mia inched forward.

"Hi, I'm Mia and I'm just wondering do you know who he slept with?" She asked pointing to Brian who groaned.

"Let it go!" He pleaded. Bella smiled.

"They're jacking Reyes and they need faster cars." Bella said. Dylan nodded.

"I got what you need." She looked behind her."Bay, front and center." A hood slammed shut and a teenaged girl no older than 14 came from behind it. She had blonde hair with green streaks and blue eyes. She was wearing red jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Looking for love' in pink cursive letters. She walked forward and stopped in front of Dylan.

"You called?" She asked tilting head to the side.

"What do we have that's fast?" Dylan asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." Rome said."You're trying to say that this little girl is the one who tells you how fast you're cars are?" He began to laugh.

"Bay is more than capable." Bella said. She turned to Bay."Tell them what we got."

"The fastest we got is an Austin Martin 54 X-Caliber with an engine that's not supposed to be out for another 5 years due to the fact that if you go the full speed your eyes tend to roll in the back of your head because of the wind force but you would know about that since I'm a little girl." She said glaring at Rome who gaped at her. She turned to Bella."And Edward's here." She said.

"Is that who you slept with?" Mia asked. The crew started to choke on their laughter as Brian face palmed.

"Just tell me!" Mia pleaded making them laugh harder.

"Who's Edward?" Brian asked looking away from Mia.

"He's Kellie's father." Bay said.

"Thanks Bay." Dylan said."You can finish that engine now." Bay saluted and marched back to the car causing Dylan to roll her eyes.

"What's her story?" Dom asked. Dylan suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Dyl why don't you them to see the car Teresa is working on." Bella said. Dylan nodded and showed Han, Rico, Tego, and Tej to the car. She turned back to the rest of them and began to talk."Bay was 5 when I found her. She picked pocketed me when I was at the farmers market, so I asked Dylan to let Bay stay with her. A year after you went back yo the U.S her mother decided to come banging on my door. She was a druggie and she sold Bay to some pimp that worked Banks St. She wanted Bay back so I kicked her ass and told her if she came back I'd kill her. She might have a hard time being near you guys." She said looking at Rome, Dom and Brian." So don't get offended if she kicks you in the nuts." Dom sent a look at Brian."Oh and here." She said holding out a silver bracelet. Gisele looked at her wrist and then back at Bella."I told you she was a pick pocketer." Gisele took her bracelet back and put it on her wrist."Alright I have to go talk to this loser." Bella said and then looked at Gisele."You're good with a wrench aren't you?" She asked. Gisele nodded. She looked at mia.

"I'm more of a tire iron person." Mia said making Dom smirk.

"Well then you're with me. You three freaks stay down here." She said as she led Gisele and Mia back up the stairs and into the elevator. Dylan walked back to them.

"C'mon you three." She said."I'll introduce you to everyone." They followed her and met a few of the girls working on the cars. Most of them were under 18. They were having a good time talking to the girls until they heard Mia scream and then a gunshot.

**Sorry for the wait and so sorry that it's short but I felt bad for not leaving you with anything. Now I feel bad for leaving you with a cliffie.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Sorry about this guys, but I shouldn't have created this many stories without finishing the others. S for now I'll only be able to concentrate on on story.**

**There is a poll on my profile and if you want me to work on this story go on and vote for it. Poll is only until December 20 because I want to upload a chapter for the winning story as a Christmas present to everyone.**

**So very sorry**

**I know you hate me**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**


	7. IT'S BEEN ADOPTED! PLEASE READ!

**I would just like to tell you that this story has now been adopted by Amy Lee Loves Evanescence. I know she'll take good care of it because one of her stories was nominated for an award, plus she's my sister, but I know she won't let you down. **

**LunaEvanna Longbottom.**


End file.
